The Huntress And The Haunted
by Areie
Summary: This is Selene's story. From when she was a young naive woman to how she became the icecold DeathDealer we know...Final chapter up. It's done finally!
1. Default Chapter

_It's full moon. A vampire Death Dealer sits, watching the moon that broke her heart, that destroyed her life, that brought her here, to where she is now._

_"Oh, Selene," says Erika. "I didn't see you there. What are you doing?" _

_Selene does not make eye contact. "Remembering," she answers._

_"Remembering what?" Erika asks._

_"The night I became the huntress." _

**17th October 1872**

Selene Meadowfield was reading. She often read, usually novels or the Holy Bible, but today, it was a book of poetry, written by her older sister, Honesty. Selene might have been jealous of her sister, who was the elder and more beautiful of the two, as well as being intelligent, musical and a good poet. However, the sisters had been close all their lives, and there were no two better friends in the county than Honesty and Selene.

_The white moon rises_

_And a thousand jewels shine_

_Beads at her throat_

_Against her long black dress of night._

Selene smiled. Honesty had written this poem for her, knowing Selene's fascination with the moon and stars, and it was her most beautiful yet. Though he tried to hide it, Selene knew their father was very proud of his eldest daughter, and her little twins, Evadne and Alisa. They were just six years old, and Selene loved her nieces more than anything in the world but Honesty.

_Speak of the Devils_, Selene thought with a smile. She could hear the two little girls creeping up on her, or at least, trying to. One of them, probably Alisa, kept letting out excited muffled giggles, and Evadne kept shushing her.

Selene let her nieces get very close to her spot in the bay window, then whirled around.

"Got you!" she cried playfully. The twins squealed, then started laughing. Their laughter was so infectious, Selene started giggling along with them.

Through her titters, one of the twins asked, "How did you know it was us, Auntie Selene?" It was Alisa, the more outgoing of the pair. Her black hair was tied with blue ribbons, and she had blue embroidery on her white dress.

Smiling, Selene told them, "I could hear you giggling, that's how." She put her hands round the twins' shoulders. "Listen, why don't we try and creep up on your mamma and give her a fright? I'll show you how it's done." She smiled conspiratorially at her nieces, who tittered behind their hands.

Almost shyly, Evadne asked, "Did you used to creep up on people, Auntie?" Selene smiled affectionately, remembering the times when she and Honesty had sneaked up on _their_ mother, and been sent to their rooms for it.

"Yes, I did," she told the girls. "And so did your mamma. She was very naughty, your mamma was."

Solemnly, Alisa told her aunt, "You are a bad girl, Selene. I'm very ashamed of you." Her voice was a perfect imitation of Selene's mother, Evelynne.

"Oh, I know," said a voice behind them. Selene turned around, to see her sister standing, looking highly amused and very beautiful in a red dress. "She's a holy terror, my sister is," Honesty continued with a smile on her face. "What do you think, Alisa? Evadne?"

Alisa said boldly, "She should be sent to bed with no supper!" Evadne tittered and gnawed on her pink hair ribbon. Honesty nodded.

"You're right, of course, Alisa. But as it's my anniversary, I think I'll let your auntie off." Then her eyes sparkled, and she said, "By the way, Pappa just arrived home from Italy, and he's brought you girls some lovely presents!" The twins squealed happily. Their mother winked at them, and said, "Run along now, and welcome him home!" Evadne grabbed her sister's hand, and they ran off, to greet their father.

Selene turned to her sister. Honesty was beautiful, as always. She had silky black hair, round, sapphire blue eyes, and smooth, creamy-pale skin that contrasted stunningly with the crimson of her dress. "So, Stefan is back, is he?" Selene asked shyly. Her brother-in-law was a gorgeous Italian, and Selene had always had a soft spot for him, making her secretly quite jealous of Honesty when she married him. However, that was six years ago, and she had been barely seventeen. She liked to think her Stefan-related feelings were a thing of the past, but apparently not.

_I will not let myself ruin this for Honesty and the girls, _Selene told herself fiercely. _Stefan is _Honesty _'s_ _husband…_

Honesty was smiling dreamily. "Oh, he's back alright. He brought the loveliest gifts for us all…a dress and earrings for me, frocks and books for Evadne and Alisa, a beautiful necklace for you…" Suddenly, she seemed to come back to her surroundings. She smiled properly at Selene, if a little sadly. "You're so good with the twins, sister. It's like they've got an elder sister and mother at the same time in you. I just wish I were that easy with them. But I'll never be that good with children, I know it."

A lump grew in Selene's throat. It was true, Honesty never found it easy to be like a friend to her children, but today was her anniversary. It was not fair for her to be thinking of such things. "Oh, Honesty, don't," Selene said gently. "Don't think like that. It's your _anniversary_. I won't let anything ruin your anniversary, Honesty, you know that."

Her sister looked up. Her eyes sparkled. "Honest?" Selene laughed at that. "You promise? Nothing? Not even rain, or bad piano playing from Pappa?"

Laughing, Selene said, "Nothing. I promise nothing at all will go wrong today."

"Are you sure, my Lord?" Kraven whispered. He knew it was pointless attempting to reason with the sovereign of the vampires, but he still tried.

Viktor turned to look at him with chilling grey eyes. "Why, Kraven," he said silkily, with the slightest threat of menace in his voice. "One might almost think you thought your lord was in…error."

Kraven looked away from the Elder's intense gaze. "No, my Lord. I merely…have reservations about this place. But if my Lord approves…"

A twisted smile on his lips, Viktor nodded. "I do. This manor is the best place in the county for hunting."

_Of course, he would say that, _Kraven thought, a touch bitterly. _He chose it. _"Then that is all that matters," he said, bowing his head in subordination.

"Good," Viktor said darkly. Kraven relaxed slightly, and pulled his travelling cape tighter around him. He knew his lord was looking forward to another depraved bloodbath that went against his own laws, but Kraven was, as ever, reluctant. He went along with Viktor's little hunts-more like _slaughters_-only because he had no choice. Viktor would not tolerate any disobedience, or even hesitation to break the laws of the coven on his orders.

_Power corrupts, _Kraven thought, darkly, _and absolute power corrupts absolutely. _Of course, he didn't deny he wasn't himself corrupt, but he never did anything as blatantly bloodthirsty or utterly immoral. And he never forced anyone else along, either. _I hate you, Viktor, _he thought venomously. _I hate your immortal _guts._ You just wait, Viktor. You just wait._

"Come," Viktor said, and stood, a tall, gaunt silhouette in the silver twilight. "It is time."

_I hate you. _"Yes, my Lord."

Selene woke to the most terrifying sound she had ever heard in her twenty-three years. The horses in their stables were going insane, hysterical and screaming. Her father was shouting at the top of his voice, yelling for Selene and Honesty to run, and then a sound more feral and inhuman than anything she had ever conceived of, even in her wildest nightmares. The growling, throaty hiss of a predator high on blood.

The horses and her father fell silent.

Selene was sick with fear. What sort of _demon…_

"Oh, gentle Jesus, what was _that?!"_ Honesty's shriek was more of a sob than a scream. Then she really started to scream. "Sweet Jesus, help me! Someone, please…" Selene was bathed in a cold sweat and was shaking so hard she seemed to be actually vibrating. _Honesty_. Whatever devil from Hell was in this house, it was killing her sister. It was killing Honesty and Selene was so afraid, she physically could not move.

Finally, the horrific screaming stopped. There was a breathy gasp, like someone had just finished drinking deeply, and a sickening thud. _Oh, Lord in Heaven; help me, _Selene thought feverishly. _Lord help me, Satan's in my house…_

Suddenly, childish sobs broke the silence. The twins. _Oh, God, Evadne and Alisa! _Selene felt sick to her stomach, but then, through the helpless fear and protective love, a sort of rage broke through. _Not the twins. I won't let them!!…_

"Selene! Auntie Selene! Help me!" Alisa was screaming hysterically. "Leave her alone! Leave her alone! Let her go! Oh, God…_Evadne!"_

That was it. Selene threw the blankets off, and hurled herself out of bed. Fear locked her knees, and she fell hard on the floor. She bolted upright, and the whole world seemed to spin. _Daddy! Evadne! Oh, Honesty! _Selene jerked forward on shaking knees, dressed only in her lace slip but for once oh God, she didn't care because she had to get to Alisa and Evadne because no-one else could…She fell forwards again, and grabbed the doorframe hard with slender, shaking fingers. Alisa was no longer screaming.

She was crying.

It was worse. The little, defenceless girl's broken sobs shattered the last of Selene's hesitation. She ran down the long corridor, all her aim in life focusing in on one object-to save Alisa. Evadne might be dead, and Honesty, and Stefan, and her father, and her mother, but Selene would save this one last member of her family. She had to. Or her life would not be worth living.

Then, finally, Alisa fell silent. There was a crash, and it sounded as if the window was broken. Selene burst into her nieces' room, and immediately, her legs gave way. The whole room was drenched in blood. It was _everywhere. _On the beds, on the bookcases, dripping down the walls and gathering in a pools on the wood of the floor. On the broken glass of the shattered window, and on the ripped bodies of the two little girls.

Alisa was thrown sideways over Evadne's body, trying to defend her sister unto the last. Selene crawled closer, and fought down nausea as she stared into the innocent face of the lifeless child. The long-lashed hazel eyes were wide with unspeakable terror, the rosebud lips open in a silent scream. Her throat…

Her throat was ripped open, in long jagged slashes tearing the jugular vein in many places. The blood was crimson on chalky skin, still warm. More blood was dripped down the little girl's nightdress, as if it was dripped as some unholy fiend drank the fluid of life.

Selene dry-retched. _Drank the fluid of life…those screams…Oh God, I was too late. Too late to save even _one_…How could you, God? How could you? I hate you. I _hate _you if you could let this happen! _Black dots exploded in her vision, and she looked out of the smashed window. A full moon, wide and pure snowy white filled the jet black night sky.

Barely aware she was speaking, Selene snarled a solemn promise. "I swore an oath to you, God, to serve you ever and always, but you deserted me. You took my family from me, and so I take my oath from you, and swear a vow on the heathen moon. I vow to never rest till I kill the ones who destroyed my life. I don't care if it breaks your laws, God, because now the only law for me is death. Kill or be killed. I swear it, on the white moon, so let it be."

As if in a dream, she reached out and shut Alisa and Evadne's eyes. Then her head fell down, and her chin dropped on to her chin, and Selene felt tremors shake her body and tears flood her cheeks.

It might have been a minute, or an hour later, but eventually footsteps roused Selene from her blinding tears. She lifted her head, and a gentle voice made her turn.

"Oh, my child, what have they done?" Turning round, Selene saw a tall man standing in the doorway. For an instant, she thought he…but no, he was but only an old, old man with a gentle expression, and infinitely sad grey eyes. He held a long narrow sword at his side, and slowly sheathed it.

Selene looked helplessly up at the gaunt blond figure as if to a grandfather. "Who…" her voice broke. Swallowing, she tried again. "Who could do this?"

The man stooped next to her, and laid a long-fingered hand on her hitching shoulder. "I'm sorry, child. It is Lycans who have done this to you. I am sorry."

"What are…Lycans?" Selene whispered, and knew that whatever they were, she hated them with all her soul.

"Werewolves," he said gently. Selene drew in a sharp breath. "I hate to bring the war into an innocent home, but they have done so all the same. They are vermin…animals."

Thinking of the feral noises in the stables, she could well believe the old man's claim. Selene shut her eyes. "Who _are_ you?" she breathed.

"I am Viktor," the man said quietly. "Lord of vampires, and sworn to wage war on the Lycans for eternity. I fought off this pack of Lycans, but not soon enough."

The word 'vampire' seemed to pass over her head as Selene said in a shaky but determined voice, "Then I fight with you, Lord."

Viktor smiled faintly. "Ah, child, as you are they would tear you to pieces." Seeing the look in Selene's eye, he continued, "But I can give you the strength to fight them. I can make you like me-an eternal vampire."

On weak legs and trembling knees, she stood, and said with a voice full of anger and grief, "Make me a vampire, my Lord."

Viktor stood in a single elegant motion. With one hand he tilted her chin back, and opened his mouth, revealing razor-sharp fangs. His eyes blazed cobalt blue, and he lunged forward with the speed of a striking snake. As the pinprick points of his deadly teeth pierced her throat, Selene caught sight of her lifeless nieces. A surge of pure rage flooded her body, and, with the room swirling about her, she resolved to use every vampire power she could to seek out and destroy the ones who had done this to her.

_For Honesty,_ she thought, and then her strength failed her, and Selene fainted.

_For Honesty._


	2. Black Dawn Rising

**_Author's Note: I do not own Underworld, or any other related doo-dahs. I do own anything original of mine: ie. Adrienne, Viktor's family etc. Thanks loads to anyone who reviewed. You rock. Future updates may be slow 'cus of school...boo. For Emily and Damon._**

**18th October 1872**

Kraven was washing his hands. Technically, he was licking them, but he was still cleaning them, getting the human blood off. This always happened after one of Viktor's 'hunts': Kraven would end up sitting in the back room of some out-of-the-way inn, licking the blood off his hands. Except this time was a little different.

Viktor had changed some human girl.

A very pretty girl, about twenty or so, with a sweet face, dark hair and chestnut eyes. According to Viktor, her name was Selene. Kraven paused, pictured her peaceful, sleeping face, and took another lick of his bloodied palms. Nice name.

* * *

Viktor gently regarded Selene's sleeping face, and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. He might not be her birth father, but he _was_ her dark father-the vampire term for the one who made someone a vampire. She was definitely worthy of it…determined, brave, and beautiful as well.

It had been so long since Viktor had been a father. His three daughters were all dead. The eldest had been Winona-elegant and gracious, always proper and polite. She'd had dark blue eyes and a round face like her mother, and her father's blond hair and high cheekbones. Then there was spirited Ymogen, fierce and very intelligent, the image of her mother-thick black hair, indigo eyes, pale skin and a round face. Only her finely chiseled bones were Viktor's. Youngest was Sonja. Beautiful, poetic, idealistic, independent, individual Sonja, with blonde wavy hair, a heart-shaped face, grey-blue eyes and porcelain skin; very much her father's daughter.

But Winona and Ymogen had been killed by Lycans, and then Sonja…Only Ymogen's small child, Ysabelle, lived. Winona, Ymogen, Sonja-and now Selene. Viktor's noble daughters. With a thumb, he stroked Selene's cheek. _I swear, my sweet Selene, I'll make you the greatest of them all. Not just a princess but a huntress too. The greatest vampire in the whole coven. In _all_ the covens. _

"Kraven," Viktor said coldly, loudly. There was no reply but silence. In a voice like icy steel, Viktor continued. "I know you're out there, servant, and it is useless to pretend otherwise."

"My-my Lord?" Kraven said, his voice unstable.

"I want you to go, Kraven," he ordered.

A pause. "Go, my Lord?"

"Yes, Kraven, go. I want you to go on ahead to the Mansion while it is still dark, and explain the delay." There was silence on the other side of the mahogany door. "Do you understand me, _servant_?" Viktor hissed.

"Yes, my Lord. Perfectly, my Lord."

"Good," Viktor said, dark as ever. "Go now, servant, before sunrise. Now. Leave us." He heard Kraven get up from his place leaning on the door, and start to walk away. "Oh, and Kraven?" The footsteps stopped. "Kindly stop that disgusting habit of licking your hands clean." There was a pause for a second, and then the footsteps began again, faster.

Viktor knew all that happened around him, all his subjects' secrets and habits. It never hurt to remind them that their lord missed nothing. A faint smile on his lips, the Elder turned to the sleeping girl on the bed before him. "Wake up, Selene," he said softly. She stirred, and her eyelids fluttered, then parted.

* * *

Selene woke disoriented and confused. She felt slightly sick and the whole of her top jaw throbbed and ached. Her neck stung at two precise points just above the collarbone. For some reason, the whole of yesterday was a foggy haze. Where was she? What had happened last night?

Then an old man with alarmingly sharp cheekbones and blond hair leant into her field of vision, and in one sickening rush, everything came back. Honesty…the twins-dead and covered in blood…Lycans…vampires…this man-Viktor…deadly fangs in the moonlight… Bile rose in Selene's throat and she clamped a shaking hand over her mouth.

Viktor gently but firmly lay Selene back down, and took the hand off her mouth. "Do you remember, my daughter?"

She swallowed, hard. "Yes, my Lord. I remember. I remember it all." Selene was shivering. She rubbed her arms under crisp sheets. "Am I a…am I…a vampire?" _I hope so. Oh, God, I hope I am. Then I can destroy those-those Lycan vermin! _Selene was amazed by the sheer savagery of her own thoughts. What had she become?

Proudly, Viktor told her, "You are. You are now a vampire of the finest blood, and noblest heritage. Be happy, my Selene. Now the strength to avenge your family is yours, and the gift of immortal life." He reached over, and with two fingers and a thumb opened her mouth. With the tip his finger, he tested one of her canine teeth. Then with his thumb, he pressed down on it, moving from gum to tip. The index finger did the same on the opposite tooth.

Selene drew breath as a bizarre sensation took hold of her. With a feeling that was not quite an ache, her canines were extending and sharpening, until they were almost an inch long. The rest of her front teeth were also slowly getting pointier and slightly longer. She gasped. She had _fangs! _Fangs, just like the ones that had struck like a snake and pierced her throat in the silvery darkness. Dangerous fangs. Selene was _dangerous_ now. She was literally armed to the teeth, and it felt so good.

With a faint smile on his lips, Viktor passed Selene a small hand mirror. She looked into it, and felt her long white fangs retracting, shrinking, becoming normal. Except her two top canines. They were normal size, but with small curved points. Not big enough to be noticeable, but not so small they wouldn't be able to bite and pierce skin.

"Yes," Viktor said in his soft dark voice. "You, too, have become a predator." Selene looked up at him with trust and respect and love as for a father in her eyes.

"Make me a fighter, my Lord," she whispered. "Make me a warrior. Make me strong." He curled his fingers gently round her pointed chin, and stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb.

"Ah, my child," he said quietly, and in his voice was enough affection to show he truly regarded her as his child. "You are already strong. You are already a fighter. All you need is to be shown what to do to become a Death-Dealer."

"A…Death-Dealer, Lord?" Viktor smiled proudly, and caressed her cheek.

"A Death-Dealer indeed. A vampire warrior sworn to destroy the Lycans-the elite. You will become a Death-Dealer, my Selene."

Selene closed her eyes and lifted her chin. "Thank you, my Lord," she whispered, and her lips curved into a smile. Viktor patted her cheek, and smiled back, then stood.

"We must soon leave for the Mansion, child," he told her. "It will be a long journey, because the Mansion lies just outside Budapest, and you are still weak, and we will be traveling by night."

"Why must we go by night?" Selene asked. Viktor smiled faintly.

"Because sunlight is fatal to we vampires," he said casually. "There are clothes in the chest of drawers." As Selene sat stunned, he walked out of the room and shut the heavy door behind him.

* * *

Viktor was right. It _was_ a long trip. The two vampires slept during the daylight hours, and after sunset traveled hard towards Budapest and the Mansion, or Aurora Ater as Viktor sometimes called it. It meant _Black Dawn _in Latin. Or rather, the vampire slept during the daylight hours, and the vampiress tried to. After nearly five days traveling, and five days as a vampire, Selene still wasn't used to her new pattern of sleep. She went to bed at six in the morning, and woke at noon. Then she tried to steal a few hours sleep before sunset at seven. This gave her a lot of time to think.

Mostly Selene thought about her family, and getting revenge. She couldn't wait to get to the Mansion and start training. Sometimes she would think about the curse of sunlight, and would long to feel the warmth on her ivory skin. It was so cruel that she should be immortal and eternally young, but could not simply stand in the light of the sun. Worse though, was when Viktor hand taken her hunting for the first time. He took her to a field of horses and explained how a vampire needed to drink blood in order to live.

Selene had had hysterics. She had felt incredibly nauseous and ill, until he brought a young foal to her, and bit it. When she smelt the awesome scent of blood, she'd dived straight for the unfortunate animal's jugular vein, bit it, and bled it out. At the time, it felt incredible, and she'd been high on the rush of life-blood. Now though, she just felt guilty for killing an innocent animal, and even guiltier for _enjoying _it.

Again Selene wondered what she had become.

* * *

It was six days after Viktor had turned Selene, and they had finally arrived at the Mansion. A half moon hung low over a sprawling gothic manor house that lived up to its name. Selene was wearing a flowing black velour gown with crimson edging and embroidery. It left her shoulders and upper arms bare, with silk drapes attached just below her elbows and on her wrists. A deep, deep red ruby hung on a short black chain around her neck. She'd never worn anything like it in her life, and Selene felt very beautiful and very nervous. How would the vampires react to her? She'd never been very sure of herself socially, and meeting an entire coven of vampires while being introduced as Viktor's daughter was far, far worse than anything she'd had to do as a human.

Selene looked at the Mansion and gulped. Viktor turned to her. "Are you nervous?" He asked gently. She darted a glance at him and nodded swiftly. He smiled at her. "Tonight you are a princess in the court of vampires. Keep your chin high and walk like a lady. I know you will do me proud."

"My Lord?" Selene asked nervously. He looked at her, and she swallowed. "Do you-have any-family?" She hoped she wouldn't have to be part of a new family so soon after losing her own, but she owed Viktor so much. If necessary she was prepared to make an effort to adapt to his family for him. But only because it was Viktor.

He closed his eyes briefly, and when he looked at his young protégé it was with great sadness. "I had a wife, Janine, the most beautiful creature ever to walk this earth." _Had, _Selene thought. Had. _Oh my God. _"That is, until our daughters. We had three, Winona and Ymogen and Sonja. Sonja was the only woman ever to match and best my Janine in beauty." He looked at Selene with a faint, sad, smile. "You remind me very much of Ymogen, and Sonja."

A hard lump in her throat, Selene whispered, "What happened, Viktor?" It was the first time she'd called him by his name.

Looking away, Viktor answered, "They were killed. All four of them. All four of the ones dearest to me, slaughtered by Lycans. Winona, she was ambushed, four on one. Janine and Ymogen died protecting Ymogen's baby daughter. And my precious Sonja, murdered by a Lycan who crept into her room while she slept. Killed personally by the greatest leader the Lycans ever had…Lucian." He took a deep breath. "The only one of my family who remains is my little grand-daughter Ysabelle, and she stays in Russia, for her own safety."

Selene was stunned. Her throat constricted, and she swallowed hard. "I'm so sorry, Viktor," she said quietly. "I'm so sorry." He turned and looked at the distressed vampiress gently.

"Don't worry, my child," he said comfortingly, and touched her hand. "You are not the only one to lose family." Selene tried hard to smile. He met her gaze proudly. "Now, remember-you are a princess and you are a huntress. And Aurora Ater is your court. Hold your head high, and your mouth shut." Obediently she lifted her chin and kept her expression impassive. "Better," Viktor approved.

The carriage jerked to a halt outside the castle-like Mansion. A servant opened Viktor's door. He got out, walked round and opened Selene's. He offered her a hand, and she gratefully took it, allowing him to help her down. Gulping, she smoothed the front of her velour gown, and rested her left hand on Viktor's raised right. Feeling more of a poseur than ever, Selene was led to the heavy oak front doors of her new home.

The two servants pushed open the doors and, feeling insanely nervous, Selene walked into the front hall of the vampire Mansion. As she got her first look around, only Viktor's tall commanding presence next to her prevented her jaw dropping. She stood in a cavernous hall, luxuriously decorated with mahogany and ebony paneling, and very dark purple carpets and drapes. Brass busts, oil portraits, and rich tapestries hung on the walls and around the edges of the room. To her left, a wide staircase curved upwards.

At least two-dozen vampires were seated in the hall, mainly near the edges, leaving a broad path through the room. There were handsome men, in dramatic capes, and just as many gorgeous women, all in gowns as elaborate, or even more so, than Selene's. As she entered, she felt every gaze turn on her, every pair of eyes suddenly become judgmental, every vampire in that room sizing her up. She felt sick.

One by one, the vampires stood, to face their Lord, and bowed deeply to him. Viktor returned each bow, or in the case of some of the ladies, curtsies, with a polite, shallow nod. Then, in a loud, strong voice, he announced, "My coven, hear me. I present to you the newest vampire to fill our ranks, our newest member. I present Selene."

Everyone in the room immediately turned to stare at Selene. They each gave a carefully measured, shallow bow, the minimum possible bow without giving offence. Trembling slightly, she returned the bow. Gradually, the vampires began to sit down again, but the former lively buzz of talk became a soft murmur, whispers behind cupped hands, and darted glances at Selene.

Viktor guided her through the long foyer, seemingly oblivious to the stares the young vampiress was attracting. However, Selene herself was supremely aware of them and they made her feel faint. Softly, Viktor said, "You're probably very tired, child. I'll just introduce you to a few of the coven, and then you can retire." They were approaching a group of three vampires, two men and a woman, deep in conversation.

As Viktor and Selene stopped next to the trio, they fell silent and turned to face the ruler of the vampires and his protégé. All three dropped swiftly to their knees. "Selene, may I introduce Kraven," Viktor said, motioning to one of the men. He was tall, with chiseled cheekbones and eyes that were never still, but roved around constantly. They rested for a long moment on the bare skin at the top of Selene's bodice. It made her feel like slapping him, hard.

Kraven took her hand, and kissed it. Selene's skin crawled at his touch. "I'm…delighted to meet you, Selene," he said smoothly. She pulled her hand out of his swiftly. Viktor arched one eyebrow.

"Kraven is the vampire who finally dispatched Lucian, the greatest leader the Lycans ever had," he said in a slightly amused tone. Selene looked at him quizzically. Why was Viktor telling her this? Before she could ask, he turned to the other two vampires. "This is Kahn, the leader of the Death-Dealers, and this is Adrienne. She is one of our finest warriors."

Kahn was a well-built, dark-skinned individual, who nodded at Selene, and smiled encouragingly. Adrienne was tall, willowy and a very pale blonde. She was the only woman in the hall wearing anything but a dress-in fact she wore a white cat suit. She glared at Selene with sharp grey eyes.

"Kahn. Tomorrow, you will begin training Selene," Viktor told him, unaware of Adrienne's reaction to the other vampiress.

All three of the others gaped. In a thick Cockney accent, Kahn blurted, "You wanna make _her _a Death-Dealer, Milord?"

Selene bristled. "Why not?"

Adrienne laughed harshly. "She's as much a warrior as my cousin Erika." Selene had no idea who Erika was, but she assumed this was an insult. She was about to retort when Viktor cut her off.

"Do not insult what you do not know, Adrienne," he said in a voice with distinctly menacing undertones. "I have chosen Selene. Do you question my decision?"

For a moment, Adrienne looked as if she was about to say that, yes, she did question Viktor's choice, but she caught the look in his eye and stiffened. Looking as though she were sucking a lemon, she said in a low voice, "No, my Lord." Her grey eyes were like icy steel, fixed murderously on Selene's as she said it, leaving Selene in absolutely no doubt that Adrienne _did _doubt her.

Viktor, however, did not seem to notice how Adrienne's eyes never left Selene, and that they were extremely hostile. With a lurch in her stomach, Selene realized she had just made an enemy, and not through any choice of her own. Worse, Viktor was apparently oblivious to the glares coming her way.

"Will you be ready for training tomorrow?" Viktor was asking Kahn. The Death-Dealer grinned crookedly.

"Already lookin' forward to it, eh Selene?"

Selene nodded and tried to give a confident smile. "Of course I am," she said shakily. She could still feel all the inquisitive, judgmental and downright hostile looks she was attracting from all over the hall, not to mention Kraven, who, to her dismay, kept looking at her. His eyes were constantly roving over her face and chest area, making her feel extraordinarily uncomfortable, and somehow dirty in her own skin.

"Good," Viktor said in his habitual dark way. He crooked his arm at his side for Selene to hold, and said softly, "Come, Selene. I will take you to your rooms." She slipped her hand in at his elbow, grateful to him for taking her away from Kraven and Adrienne. He led her up the spiraling oak staircase, and down a baffling network of corridors to a long gallery, with a wine-red carpet and matching drapes. They stopped in the middle, at a door made of richly carved, dark wood. He pressed down the handle, and Selene was led into her new room.

It was beautiful, if a little extravagant for her tastes. The bed was four-poster, with gauzy black and gold drapes, the walls were paneled with what looked like ebony, and the rich carpet was decorated with an elaborate pattern. There was also a mahogany desk, and large windows in one wall.

The curtains, black satin, were drawn across.

The room was beautiful, but Selene felt somehow stifled in it. The dark colours were claustrophobic, and the paneled walls seemed to be closing in on her. She wanted to throw the curtains open, but when the sun rose, that would be suicidal. Frustration rose like bile in her throat, and she felt like screaming.

"It's beautiful," she said to Viktor with an effort of will. "I love it."

He looked at her sideways. "You may have a hard time in the coming weeks," he said finally. "Some of the coven may not accept you so readily."

"I understand, my Lord," she told him, looking into his grey eyes trustingly. She knew he would be there for her.

"One other thing." Viktor looked straight at her. "It will not do for me to be unduly…affectionate towards you, my child. It will only increase hostility towards you." Selene's heart wrenched. Was she to be denied any sort of family? Seeing the stricken look on her face, Viktor smiled gently. "Not in public. In private…" He leant forwards and kissed her cheek. "Good night, my Selene. I know you will make me proud."

"I will, Viktor," she whispered as he closed the door. "I will show Adrienne I can be as good as she, and better. I will make you proud of me."


	3. Craven Warriors

_Author's note: Here is the third chapter of The Huntress And The Haunted. I know its been a long time in coming, but between mounds of schoolwork, computer crashes and summer holidays, and rewriting this chapter twice … well, I haven't been able to get it up. Sorry for the wait and thank you for everyone who's given me kind reviews and read the story. I am running two other chapter stories, but I promise I'll try and get updates coming faster despite being prey to the whims of our IT teacher._

_Dedicated to Susie, Anna and Hayleigh._

**25th October 1872**

Selene was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She'd only just arrived in the Mansion, and already she'd made an enemy-Adrienne. The other vampiress had taken an instant dislike to her, and, worse, she was probably going to start having to train with her today. Selene sighed. She wanted so much to learn how to fight but the savage look in Adrienne's steely eyes scared her. She'd never fought anyone before, and would stand no chance if Adrienne fought her at full strength.

_Selene, _she scolded herself, _How are you meant to fight Lycans if you're afraid of one vampiress? Remember what Viktor said-you're already a fighter. Believe it._

As she thought it, there was a tap on the door to her room. "Who is it?" Selene called nervously.

"Kraven," came the reply. "Can I come in?"

Selene very nearly said a word that would have made her father box her ears. She bit her tongue. Why did that voice make her want to throw something, preferably heavy and sharp, at the speaker? "I'm still in bed, Kraven."

"Oh." Kraven toyed with the idea of asking whether that was a no, but decided not to push his luck, not with Viktor's adoptive daughter.

Then she said, "That's a no," and Kraven started guiltily like a thief caught red-handed. The girl had read his mind. That was happening an awful lot lately.

"Ah. I'm meant to take you down to the dojo to start training. I'll come back in ten minutes."

"You do that," Selene said almost inaudibly. He narrowed his eyes at the door, thinking what a shame it was that that beautiful woman was so haughty. Soren passed by, and gave Kraven a very strange look, which he returned with a glare.

"Right, I'll be back in ten minutes, then."

Selene couldn't help herself. She stuck her fingers up at the door. Almost immediately, she was struck by guilt. If her father or Viktor had seen her, they would have been deeply disappointed in her. At that moment, Selene didn't realize that she'd just thought of Viktor on the same level as her father. She swung out of her bed, and changed quickly into a long-sleeved top and leather trousers that she'd found in the wardrobe. Both were snug fitting but still allowed free movement.

Studying herself in a full-length mirror, Selene thought she looked strange, a fierce-looking woman with disheveled dark hair, and wearing trousers like a boy. A million miles from the Selene Honesty would have recognized. Thinking of Honesty brought a hard lump to her throat, and tears sprang hot to her eyes. Selene threw herself down at her unfamiliar mahogany dressing table, picked up a comb, and started dragging it savagely through her tangled black curls.

There was a sudden tap on the door. "Excuse me, Selene, but it's time to go down to the dojo," said Kraven's voice from the other side.

Selene unclenched her jaw, and said, "I'm coming, Kraven." She yanked the comb from where it was stuck in her knotted hair, wincing at the pain, and walked over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it open and resisted her impulse to hit the extremely handsome man in front of her, very hard, on his nose. "I'm ready," she said coolly.

"Excellent," Kraven almost purred, with an appreciative glance at her figure hugging trousers. "Come, we don't want to keep Kahn waiting, do we?" Without waiting for Selene's reply, Kraven set off down the corridor. The young vampiress had to trot to catch up. He led her down a staircase, along a corridor, and then took a baffling series of turns – left then right then straight on then right then left then left then she'd lost count. Selene wondered how she was going to find her way around her new home without getting totally lost. Finally –

"Here we are," Kraven announced. They were facing a pair of double doors, less ornate and more functional than most of those in the Mansion. Selene stepped forward, to push through the doors, but Kraven sidestepped, blocking her way. "Wait a minute," he said.

Selene put her hands on her hips, and scowled. Through those doors was her future, and Kraven was stopping her reaching that future. "What?" she asked curtly.

"It's just…" Kraven smiled slightly. "Kind of an honour, you know, to be allowed to come and train so young." He leaned forward conspiratorially, and continued quietly, "Viktor's got high hopes for you. It could be…embarrassing if you let him down."

She narrowed her eyes. Was this some kind of attempt at blackmail, she wondered. "I won't," she stated firmly, and pushed past him into the dojo. Behind her, Kraven sighed and followed her inside.

Selene paused, gazing nervously around the dojo. Unlike the rest of the Mansion's atmospheric shadows, the training hall was brightly lit and almost empty. Half of the large room was bare except for mats on the floor, and several vampires were sparring in pairs, practicing kicks, punches, falls and blocks over and over, or drilling alone, Adrienne among them. She was sparring ferociously with a tall, lean male vampire with ragged copper-coloured hair.

A pane of glass separated the other half of the hall from the martial arts training area. On the opposite side of the partition, weapons of all kinds hung from the walls and on tables, from long broadswords, to thin rapiers and elegant sabers, throwing knives, axes, bows and arrows, and modern guns. Some of the firearms were far more advanced than any Selene had seen the men in the village use, since immortal technology was more advanced than the human version. Some vampires were practicing firing the guns at marble busts, others were drilling with the weapons, and still others were fighting at close quarters with the older-style weaponry. Selene noticed all the blades on the equipment were coated with what seemed to be silver.

"Oh, look who's 'ere," a voice said from Selene's left. She turned to see Kahn smiling twistedly at her. "Well if it ain't Lord Viktor's favourite," he said, but not nastily. "I think I'll take over from 'ere, Kraven," he added, a not too subtle hint.

Kraven hesitated, then nodded at the Death-Dealer. "I'll come to show her the way back to her room in the morning," he said finally.

With another crooked grin, Kahn answered, "Nah, don't think that'll be necessary. I'm gonna take our Selene back m'self." He didn't fail to notice Kraven's annoyed expression, and added, "You better be goin', Kraven, I'm sure you got lots of things to take care of."

"Fine," Kraven sighed, turned on his heel and stalked out. Kahn shook his head.

"Got it bad, he 'as," he said obscurely. Then he dropped a hand on Selene's shoulder. "Ready for some action?"

She nodded and said eagerly "Of course," to hide her nervousness. The Death Dealer smiled.

"That's what I like to 'ear. Come over 'ere." He lead her to the mats where the vampires were practicing hand-to-hand combat. "We'll start you on basic fightin' skills, nothing too hard just yet. Adrienne," he called suddenly at the vampiress, who had just knocked her red-haired partner to the floor. "Adrienne! Come on over, and bring Harris with you. "

The two vampires headed over, the male, Harris, rubbing his back and grinning. He had large hazel eyes and a big, slightly goofy smile, and seemed eager and friendly, his coppery hair falling all over his face. Selene liked him instantly. Adrienne was glaring at Selene with her eyes, while keeping her expression impassive. Something tightened in Selene's stomach.

"Now," Kahn said briskly, "this is Selene, Harris. Selene, this is Harris. He's not as thick as he looks, but that ain't hard. Selene's gonna be training as a Death Dealer from now, and I figured it'd be best for her to start off with someone about her own size 'n' weight. That's you, Adrienne." The vampiress said nothing, just stared at Selene. Kahn continued, either unaware of, or ignoring the tension between the two women. "We'll start with some basic punches an' blocks, okay? Harris, just aim a punch at me, slow to start with."

Harris grinned, and swung his fist towards Kahn, who blocked it with the side of his arm. "That seems to be happening a lot to me," he said cheerfully to Selene. He had a faint Welsh accent.

"You 'ave to make sure you block with the _side _of your arm, see," Kahn instructed. "That's the bony bit, so it won't 'urt you so much. Adrienne, try one – slowly."

Tossing back white blonde hair, Adrienne shifted her weight so she was perfectly balanced, and threw a slow punch at Selene. Selene brought her arm up to block it, and was surprised at how much it hurt her.

"Yeah, not bad," Kahn said contemplatively. "You wanna tense your arm up a bit first. Now, this time, go a bit faster – not too fast, Adrienne – and once you blocked one, come in from the other side, so you just keep on goin'. Got me?"

Swallowing, Selene nodded. She tried to tense her arms whilst watching what Adrienne was doing and staying balanced. Then, Adrienne's left fist came arcing in. Selene threw her arm up to block it, and immediately Adrienne attacked from the other side. Surprised at the speed of the attacks, Selene missed the block, and the vampiress' punch connected with her tender under arm. The pain made her gasp, and Adrienne grabbed her right wrist, twisted it round as Selene stumbled and ended up on her knees. There was a sickening crunch, and waves of pain ran up the arm. Her breath caught.

Then, Harris grabbed Adrienne and yanked her off Selene, who Kahn helped up. "Let's see that wrist," he said, probing it gently with his fingers. She yelped with pain as he touched one spot. "Broken," he informed her tightly, and turned to Adrienne, who stood, breathing heavily, grey eyes glinting, unashamed. Kahn backhanded her across the cheek. "Don't you ever do that again, hear me?" he snapped. "You weren't sparrin' and you don't break things on purpose drilling, get it?" Adrienne looked up, one cheek red, the other white, her eyes blazing cobalt blue, and fangs extended. She hissed at him angrily. Kahn didn't rise to the bait. "Watch who you're hissin' at, Adrienne," he said coolly.

Turning back to Selene, he said in a kinder tone, "You won't be able to use that wrist for a day or so, 'til it heals, so you'll have to use the other one, which'll make you stronger in the end. Now, let's try some more blocks with Harris."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent practicing blocks and punches with Harris, who was every bit as goofy and friendly as Selene had expected him to be. She could hardly imagine him fighting Lycans.

"Nah," Kahn told her, "Harris may act dopey, but when he's out hunting, well, I wouldn't wanna be them Lycans."

By the end of the day, she was trading blows with Harris easily. "I better watch out," he said happily, shaking hair out of his eyes, "or there'll be someone _else _beating me up round here. You're good, little Selene."

Even Kahn, who had, after Adrienne broke her wrist, changed demeanor totally, and became strict, demanding she work as hard as she could, and snapping at her for throwing "baby punches" was quietly impressed. "Well," he said grudgingly, "you ain't ready to fight properly, and your punches are still dreadful … but you're definitely getting better, I gotta admit. Now," he added, seeing how exhausted the young vampiress was, "I better take you back to your rooms, it's nearly mornin'."

"I'm not tired," Selene lied. She was exhausted, but after she started training with Harris, and Adrienne had become merely a presence watching her malevolently, she'd enjoyed the fighting, painful as it was. It felt good to be working towards taking revenge for her family, and she liked being able to let out some of her anger and frustration. She even liked Harris, who was happy and eager to please. She might not totally trust any vampire other than Viktor yet, but maybe, once she knew Harris a bit better she might be able to trust him.

Kahn just snorted. "Well, if you ain't tired, you can practice some more in your room. Now come on." He led her back through the baffling twists and turns of the Mansion stairways, smiling dryly at Selene's expression. "Don't'cha worry, Selene," he said. "you'll get the hang of old Aurora Ater soon enough. For now, just remember: keep goin' down stairs an' turnin' left, and you'll get to the dojo sooner or later."

"That wasn't the way Kraven took me," Selene said, curiosity overcoming her.

"Nah, he probably took you by the short cut … ah, wouldn't'cha know it. Here we are." By some labyrinthine miracle, they had arrived at Selene's rooms. Her mind whirled in protest at the bizarre way the Mansion's stairways seemed to move. She put a hand to her temple. She'd always prided herself on a good sense of direction, but now it was bemused.

"Do the corridors in here _move _or am I imagining things?" she burst out, to Kahn's amusement.

"Nah, it's just the house is designed to confuse mortals, so intruders get lost," he said with a snicker. "Once you get used to bein' a vampire, it'll get easier, promise." The Death-Dealer seemed to have changed mood again, from authoritarian teacher to a sympathetic friend. Selene guessed he had to act more tyrannical in the training hall to maintain discipline, but it was still slightly unsettling. He opened the door for her, and as she stepped inside, said, "Uh, and Selene?"

She turned back. "Yes, Kahn?"

He looked furtively up and down the corridor, as if afraid someone might overhear. "Don't tell Harris an' the guys I said this, and don't you let it go to your pretty 'ead. But you done real good today. I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out t'be the best. But you gotta _work _at it, you 'ear me?"

Selene swallowed her proud grin, and said humbly, "Thank you Kahn. I will work at it, promise." Inside, though, she was alive with happiness and satisfaction. Barely able to contain her bubbles of pride, she bade him goodnight and shut the door. Now in private, she let loose her irrepressible smile, and did a little impromptu dance.

_I'm going to make Viktor proud … I'm going to avenge Honesty …_

The thought of Honesty killed her jollity, and Selene fell back on her bed, which had been remade, and closed her eyes, visions of her sister's happy face before her eyes.

"Oh, Honesty…" she whispered, her voice near to breaking.

Selene had wanted to stay awake, thinking of Honesty, Alisa and Evadne, perhaps to say a prayer, but her exhausted body, newly vampiric or no, had other plans. She slid gently, inexorably into oblivion before her next thought was completed.

_I promise I'll never for…_


	4. Amber And Emerald

_Author's Note: this is the fourth chapter of the Huntress And The Haunted and it is five pages long so be warned. Thank you to my reviewers – you brighten my days and inspire me. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters, I know nothing and I claim nothing. Please read, review and enjoy!_

**

* * *

26th October 1872**

_My Lord Viktor,_

_I write to inform you and my Lady Amber of the progress and well - being of your granddaughter, my Lady Ysabelle._

_Ysabelle is quite well, and in good health. She is most intelligent and clearly takes after her mother in both intellect and skill. I am also thankful to report we have had very little Lycan trouble here at the enclave._

_However, there have been some … disturbing reports of what the rebel Lycan packs here in Russia know of the particulars of the war's origin. The amount of detail even the ordinary rebels we capture are aware of is alarming to my mind and that of the coven – those who know of this. As far as I am aware, there are no living Lycan individuals who would have had first-hand access to the events of which we speak – and the accuracy of the rebels' information suggests it _is _a first-hand account._

_This leaves me to conclude that one of those who was witness to the occurrences still lives, and perhaps _the _key witness, improbable though it may seem. If this is correct then we are in greater danger than anticipated, my Lady Ysabelle particularly so._

_I must ask you to consider whether the proof you have of the death of the Lycan master is infallible and beyond doubt. If not then I fear he may be alive and perhaps even in Russia. No matter what the truth, or lack thereof, of this theory, I have arranged for greater protection of my Lady Ysabelle, though she has proven that she is capable of holding her own in a fight._

_I am sending this letter care of my Lady Amber, as it is safer that way._

_Your faithful servant,_

_Nikolai_

* * *

Selene woke stiff and sore, with a dull throbbing in her right wrist, though it was not what she would have expected from a broken bone. She was still in the clothes she wore yesterday, but a simple black linen caftan had been left, freshly pressed, beside her on the bed. Glad to get out of her rumpled clothing, she quickly undressed and pulled on the caftan. It reached to her elbow in the sleeve, and mid-shin in the leg. The crisp cloth felt good on her skin.

Sitting down at her dressing table, Selene began running a brush through her hopelessly tangled hair. Unlike Harmony, she'd never felt the necessity to continually pretty herself up, and she felt it even less so now as a warrior, but her curls had passed the limit between allowably untidy to unacceptably knotted. She winced as the brush pulled through tangle after tangle, but set her teeth and continued. Soon, scalp tingling, and with an air of satisfaction, she laid down the brush and experimentally flexed her injured wrist. It hurt, but not terribly so, and nothing like as much as a broken bone should.

_I suppose it goes with the immortality. Fast healing. It would make sense and be very useful._

"Are you awake, child," came a voice, startling her. It was Viktor.

"Yes, my Lord," Selene answered hurriedly. "Please come in." The door slid open and he appeared, fully dressed and awake. His grey eyes were warm.

"How do you find the Mansion, Selene?" Viktor asked as he shut the door and sat on one of the several chairs in the room.

"It's very beautiful, my Lord, but I can't find my way around."

"That comes in time. Now," his manner became businesslike, "I hear you had an … altercation with Adrienne yesterday."

"Oh," she said, swallowing. She desperately didn't want to appear weak, or to aggravate her fellow vampiress, and the wound really wasn't that bad … anymore. "It was nothing, really. Adrienne just got a little too carried away and hurt my wrist a bit. I can hardly feel it now."

"Hmm," he said archly, considering her for a long moment. Then he relaxed and in a less authoritarian demeanor, continued, "I would like you to meet a very important member of the coven tonight, Selene, so put on something elegant, if you will."

_Aren't I meant to be learning to fight? _Selene wondered, but anything for her dark father. "All right, my Lord," she said, glad she'd brushed her hair.

"Good. I will wait for you outside." Viktor left, closing the door silently behind him. Selene opened her wardrobe, and quickly chose a dress. It was black with silver trim and detail, was long in the sleeve and had a relatively high, lacy V-neck. She didn't want to stand out too much among the ladies of the coven and it looked pretty enough while being simple. When she'd put it on, she slid on a Celtic-style silver bracelet from the dressing table that caught her eye, and left the room ready for whoever it was Viktor was taking her to see.

Outside, the vampire Elder gave her an approving nod and extended an arm for her, which she took. "You are going to meet one of the noblest ladies residing here, who will teach you etiquette – "

"Etiquette?" Selene blurted. "Why, my Lord? I thought I was going to be a Death-Dealer, a warrior!"

Viktor sighed and went on tightly, "Selene. I have told you, not only are you a huntress, you are a _princess_. In five day's time it will be All Hallows Eve, and we shall be hosting a banquet here, in Aurora Ater. As my adoptive heir, you will be expected to display utmost grace and elegance, and have a good knowledge of our race, to avoid humiliation and shame. She will teach you both these things as is necessary for one of your rank."

Shamed, Selene murmured, "Yes, my Lord." She made up her mind to hate the mysterious lady.

After a minute or so of baffling twists and turns, they arrived at an ornately carved door. The mahogany was fashioned into roses, dragons, and what appeared to be phoenixes, all in incredible detail. Viktor rapped smartly on a small, smooth panel among the ornamentation, and a musical voice called, "Come." He pushed the door open, and they stepped into the most sumptuous room Selene had ever seen.

The carpet was richly woven, gold and maroon, the tapestries and portraits amazing displays of skill, the furniture mahogany elegantly carved in Celtic motifs, the bookcases full of leather-bound tomes, the entire room a work of art from a lost age. The woman who greeted them was equally beautiful.

She was tall and slim, appearing about twenty-six or twenty-seven, with pale skin and delicate features. Her hair was long, falling to her mid-back, soft, thick and silky, and glowed amber. Her tilted eyes were long-lashed, rich green, and she wore emeralds in her ears. Her dress was silk, cut in a Gaelic style, forest green with gold, twisting Celtic knot embroidery, and a gold-and-green sash around her waist. A carnelian the exact colour of her hair hung at her milky throat. She was the very picture of a beautiful princess, and her face was perfectly sweet and gentle.

"Lord Viktor," she murmured, dropping a demure curtsy. She spoke with a soft Irish accent.

Selene was amazed to see that Viktor actually gave this lady a shallow bow in return. "Lady Amber," he said, moving his arm fractionally so her hand slid from where it rested at his elbow. "May I present Selene."

"I'm delighted to meet you," Amber said, and she actually dimpled as she smiled.

"And Selene, this is Lady Amber," the Elder continued in his dry way. He seemed amused by his adoptive daughter's confused expression – was this lady an old vampiress or a young maiden? – and added, "she is the oldest in this coven, myself excepted." Selene smiled politely.

Amber smiled in return, and said to Viktor, "And how are you keeping yourself, Viktor?" Selene was amazed again, this time by the vampiress' easy manner with the Elder.

"Very well, thank you," he replied, unperturbed by Amber's familiarity.

She stepped closer to Selene and Viktor, and looked closely at Selene, not in an unkind way, then turned to him and said in a quiet, sympathetic tone, "She reminds me very much of Sonja. And Ymogen also." Viktor inclined his head and said nothing. "Which reminds me," Amber went on brightly, "I have a letter here for you." She crossed to a desk and picked up a crisp envelope, sealed with red sealing wax. The seal resembled Viktor's insignia, but with an 'M' rather than a 'V', and was broken. Selene couldn't read the bizarre writing on the parchment – perhaps it was Russian or Greek or such – but Viktor could, apparently. "It's from Nikolai," Amber said, in a way that suggested this was important. "It's about Lady Ysabelle – I opened it because it came care of me, and you were not here. I thought it might be urgent."

"You did right," Viktor said, pocketing the envelope, and turning so that he could observe both women at once. "Selene will require teaching in the ways of our coven, social and otherwise, Amber."

The redhead dimpled again and smiled at Selene. "I'll be most happy to do that myself, if you've no objection?" It wasn't clear to whom the question was directed, so both issued a general denial that they objected. "Well, then," Amber said happily.

"I shall see you in the morning, Selene," Viktor murmured close to her ear. "Listen to Lady Amber as you would Kahn."

"I will, my Lord."

"Good." He was gone, swift and silent as a ghost, and Selene was left with the slightly baffling vampire Lady. She didn't quite know what to make of Amber – she acted far too sweet and innocent to be a centuries-old vampiress. Perhaps it was an act – a pretense to make people trust her more than was wise. It wouldn't surprise her in the cutthroat, intrigue-laden Mansion. She'd always hated this part of society: cunning, conniving women stabbing each other in the back and smiling to their face, and had always found it impossible to figure out who she could trust. _But_, she reasoned, _better safe than sorry. Trust no one until they prove themselves_.

"May I be blunt?" Selene asked politely. The other woman blinked impassively at her, and said mildly,

"May I be blunt, _my Lady_?" To her embarrassment, Selene's wits deserted her and she stared cluelessly. Amber smiled, and explained gently, "I am to teach you manners, young one, _manners. _I am older and of higher rank than you, so in proper society, you would address me as 'my Lady'. I didn't mean to cause offence, just to point that out. And yes, you may be as blunt as you like."

Selene said blankly, with no pretense, "How old are you, my Lady?"

There was a significant pause, then Amber blinked and said lightly, "Well, you can't get blunter than that!" she smiled again. "Actually I'm just over one thousand, six hundred and seventy. I think. You lose count after a thousand years or so." Selene tried not to stare, but found she couldn't help it. This pretty young woman who seemed only a little older than Selene's sister was sixteen hundred years old?

"Yes, child," the vampiress said softly, "I am far older than I seem – as is your dark father. He is, in fact, slightly over seventeen and a half centuries old. The other Elders, Markus and Amelia, are not quite that ancient. Amelia is seventeen hundred and Markus is three hundred years older than I. The triumvirate system has only been in place for fourteen hundred years, and the Council for a thousand years."

"How did things work before then?" Selene asked curiously. She was only just beginning to understand there was an entire shadowy underworld of vampires, with an alternate history to the one she knew.

Amber's gemlike eyes clouded. "There was anarchy. The vampires lived in ferociously warring clans, too involved in personal and blood feuds to organise themselves. We are so long-lived that any offence or grudge can be held for centuries without being resolved, and the ancients would not let theirs rest. In Ireland, my homeland, all but a small group of the seven families were killed in clan wars. This was my family and today there are only fifty born vampires with Gaelic blood descended from the great houses.

"Eventually, we understood that the fighting had to stop – but only when we were so reduced in number that had the feuds continued, we would have died out. The numerous clans merged themselves or, if they would not merge, they allied themselves, into three covens. Each chose or was controlled by a single leader, and these three became the Elders: Viktor, Amelia, and Markus. Once the infighting came to an end, our society could become what it is." Amber waved a hand delicately around at the bookshelves. "Many of these books tell the tales of that age, and though it was a wild and dangerous time, we have some of our greatest treasures from then."

In one graceful motion, she pulled out a chair for Selene, and indicated to the younger vampiress that she should sit. Once they were seated, Amber uncorked a decanter of wine-laced blood and poured them both a cup. "Now, to business," she said easily, and handed Selene her drink. "Are you familiar with the niceties of the aristocracy?" she asked, gazing impassively at her young charge.

"I'm not … quite sure how you would define _aristocracy_," Selene said guardedly, then added as she remembered, "My Lady."

Amber smiled sweetly. "Do you, for example, know how to accept the offer of a dance from a man of higher – or lower – ranking than yourself? Do you know the etiquette required in the presence of an Elder? Do you know how to conduct yourself at a diplomatic banquet as opposed to a celebratory feast?"

Selene's cheeks burnt as she swallowed her pride and admitted she hadn't the least idea. Expecting a gloat or at least a sneer, she was surprised – again – by the Amber as she dimpled, clasped her hands at her chest and said brightly, "Then that's what I'll teach you! That is what I'm supposed to be doing, after all."

What followed was every bit as exhausting as the previous day, for different reasons. Amber instructed Selene on all the different methods of addressing nobles of various ranks, how to accept a dance from a man of whatever rank, how to refuse a dance without giving offence, when to dance, when not to dance, _how _to dance, how to curtsy, the various degrees of curtsying depending on the status of the guest, how to know what the status of another was compared to her own, etiquette at any conceivable gathering, manners in the presence of an Elder, manners in the presence of a Council member and countless other technicalities of social decorum.

* * *

Finally, to Selene's relief, she didn't have to swallow her pride and beg for a respite – Amber ran out of steam instead.

"I think that's enough for today," the redhead gasped and fanned herself delicately. "I feel I am drowning in niceties. Let's sit down and talk about dresses and jewelry." Selene had never been greatly interested by dresses but her father dealt in jewelry as a hobby and she had inherited a fascination for precious and semi-precious stones, and said so.

"Excellent!" Amber's green eyes sparkled and her sweet face lit up. "You'll be able to appreciate this, then." She reached up to her emerald earrings and delicately removed them. "I mentioned before that some of our greatest treasures date back to before the Elder system; in fact the most valuable jewel we have here comes from those times." Holding the earrings in one hand, the older vampiress leant in and said conspiratorially, "Lord Viktor will maintain that it is a black diamond ring he owns. He is wrong. Even one of these is worth more than that." Taking Selene's hand, she put one of the earrings in her hand.

Holding it between thumb and forefinger as her father taught her, Selene held the jewel up to her eye level and inspected it. Her heart nearly stopped.

_My God …_

"It can't be right," she whispered and turned the emerald round and round carefully. There were no small cracks, no blemishes, no impurities … "This is _flawless_," she breathed in astonishment. Nearly all emeralds had imperfections in them – perfect emeralds were beyond rare, and more precious than a diamond. And two of them, this size … "You know how much these are _worth_?" she asked Amber breathlessly.

The Councilor didn't blink. "A small fortune," she said simply.

"A small fortune for _each_," Selene amended. Looking up, she saw Amber's large eyes, as green and clear as her emeralds, and as fathomless. She realized exactly how old her companion was, how well versed in intrigue. She was vulnerable here, and couldn't tell if she was being manipulated or not. She hated it.

Apparently, Amber read this in her face, for she took Selene's hand gently and whispered, "I don't wish to hurt you, Selene. I only want to know you, to be your friend. Can you not trust that?"

Selene had no answer.

_

* * *

Dedicated to Maddy, my 'companion in the night and sister of the shadows '._


	5. Points Of View

_Here is the fifth chapter of the Huntress and the Haunted. Thanks again to all my reviewers who encourage me to continue writing. Depending on how it goes this will be the penultimate chapter … unless my muse gets itchy._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters, I know nothing and I claim nothing. Please read, review and enjoy!_

**

* * *

November 1872**

Selene learned swiftly under her two tutors – Kahn and Amber. She learnt that most warriors did not train intensively every day, they trained one day and then rested for a day to allow their injuries to heal. She did the same, and was instructed by Amber on her rest days. Their lessons soon became less formal, and involved more reading and conversation.

Lady Amber proved to be as honest and guileless as she appeared. She was not manipulative and did not keep score socially. Perhaps, as the fourth most senior vampire in existence, she did not need to any longer. She proved herself to Selene when the younger vampiress overheard her defending Selene passionately, behind closed doors and in private with two of her friends.

Naete, who had a reputation for being manipulative, had been abusing Selene. "And on top of all of that, the girl has no class. No heritage, no pedigree, no _breeding_. She's the daughter of a merchant, for heaven's sake."

"_And_," chimed in another voice, which Selene recognized as belonging to a lady named Mariah, "she's been shamelessly encouraging Kraven – "

"Don't get me started on him, please," Naete murmured. "That crawler."

"Oh, but she's no better, going after him to gain favor – "

Suddenly, Amber broke in angrily, "Leave the poor child alone! She's the most intelligent, independent and determined girl I've met in centuries. She's always polite to me, _always_, Naete, and unlike some in her position –"

Mariah said in an undertone, "I might mention Erika."

"Unlike some in her position," Amber continued doggedly, "she's never trying to manipulate or claw her way upwards." Pre-empting a remark from one of her companions, she went on, "And it's not because she's haughty or above herself either, she's just honest. What you see is what you get with her, which isn't true of most. And such a dedicated new warrior I haven't known in a long while. Kahn tells me she's fairly _flying_ through training."

"Yes, very well, Amber. But is that really right in one her age, darling?"

Selene's blood boiled at that last remark from Naete. To her delight, Amber retorted, "Why shouldn't it be? If she's brave enough to want to fight the Lycans why shouldn't she have a chance?" There was a pause, and then she added mildly, "No-one protests about Adrienne, do they? And she's as above herself as can be."

No reply came from either Naete or Mariah. Selene turned away, fiercely glad that the two spiteful vampiresses had been given what for by Amber. It encouraged her that Amber was really on her side, and after that day, had trusted the gentle Irish lady. She was satisfied that her friend was truthful and was not trying to manipulate her.

* * *

With Kahn and Harris, too, there was no pretence. Kahn barked at her and insulted her techniques, but he was the same with everyone. On the other hand, Harris was cheerful and friendly, and treated her as one of the Death-Dealers from the start. She quickly came to trust and respect him. He might act simple, but when she fought him, he proved to be a skilled warrior. But once the fight was over, he'd pick her up off the floor and encourage her.

One morning, he accompanied her back to her rooms. It had been a particularly hard day, using blades, and she had acquired a jagged and highly painful cut on the arm. To her shame, Selene started to cry.

"Why am I doing this?" she wept. Harris put a comforting arm around her. Then he said something she would never forget:

"Just remember, little Selene: for vengeance. We're doing this to avenge ourselves of those Lycans. When you lose heart, remember that. To get justice for what they've done to us." His lilting Welsh voice had a harsh tone to it that amazed her. When she looked up, his eyes were cold, but the coldness wasn't directed towards her.

"Harris …" she murmured, unsure how to phrase her question. He knew that her family had been slain by Lycans, but she'd never heard what happened to him. "What … what did they do to you?"

He hesitated, and she saw his jaw clench. Finally he said, "I had … I was married to this girl … Megan. We lived out of the way. I thought … if we lived away from other vampires, the war wouldn't touch us. She was so … sweet and kind. She never hurt anything … only fed off sleeping animals … but they … killed her anyway. I couldn't stop them … barely escaped myself. Then I knew I couldn't hide any longer. I had to make them pay for my little Megan."

_Oh, my God. I never thought … _Selene was horrified. It seemed that wherever Lycans went, death and tragedy went with them. There were no longer any doubts in her mind as to whether what she was training to do was right. "Harris, I'm so sorry…"

He gave her a flash of his smile. "Well, we can't do anything about it, can we? But I tell you what, you and I, we'll make them pay, won't we?"

She looked him right in the eye. "Yes, we damn well will."

**

* * *

December 1872**

By the time the December full moon came, to her pride, and Viktor's approval, Selene was ready to go out on a Lycan hunt. It was unusual but not unheard of for precocious young warriors to go out, as part of a large group, after only a month or two of training. Kahn, the chief Death Dealer boasted, was the same.

"I was out there, after two months, same as yerself. Best o' the group, I was, 'onest to God, I was." As he spoke, the head Death-Dealer picked Selene out some tough leather armour, and held it up next to her. "Yeah, we'll kit you out in some of Adrienne's stuff, you're about the same size as 'er. 'Ere you go, put this on over your clothes."

Selene obediently donned a sleeveless jacket, and clipped on protective plates and pads on her upper and lower arms, and her thighs. She wore strong boots up to her knees and braces on her wrists. Then Harris opened a cabinet full of weaponry and started giving out equipment, according to the different vampires' specialties.

"'Ere, 'Arris, give Selene some of them throwing knives, go on," Kahn instructed without looking up, searching for a jacket the right size for Josef, an exceptionally small, but exceptionally fast, Death-Dealer.

Harris gave Selene two handguns at least a decade ahead of the mortal technology, several clips of silver bullets, four silver _shuriken_ Japanese throwing stars, six medium-sized throwing knives, and two larger fighting blades, all silver-coated. Her favourite weapons were those that involved accuracy, like the shuriken and throwing knives. She was also deadly accurate with a handgun. The weapons all fit into pouches or holsters on her jacket or thigh-guards, and to conceal them, she slipped on a long black coat that hung an inch off the ground.

Once satisfied that Josef was correctly kitted out, Kahn stepped into the circle of Death-Dealers equipping themselves, and cleared his throat. "Right, let's check we're all 'ere. 'Arris?"

"Ready and waiting."

"Klaude?"

"Hang on, Kahn. Just getting this on…" Klaude was heavily built, dark-haired and entangled with the strap of the scabbard for his samurai-style sword. It was wrapped round his neck and left arm. Kahn groaned and went over to help him. "Thanks, don't know where I'd be without you, Kahn."

"Save the flattery. Adrienne?"

Selene's stomach clenched as the blonde vampiress answered smoothly, "Here for the last half hour."

Kahn grunted. "Josef?"

The tiny Death-Dealer nodded silently. It occurred to Selene that she had never heard him speak, and no one seemed to know anything about him. His black hair was silky and fine, and covered his head like a cap, shadowing his tilted black eyes. They were like jet stones against his icy-pale skin, absorbing light. His mouth was dark red and rosebud shaped, and the overall effect, together with his delicate features, was one of enigmatic, dangerous beauty. Selene had only met the mysterious vampire twice before but he fascinated her.

_I always did like a mystery._

"An' Sarden's not comin' on this one so – "

Adrienne interrupted, "Why isn't he coming?"

Kahn looked uncomfortable. "'E's, uh, indisposed." The others looked at him expectantly. After a pause, he added, "With Erika." Harris laughed, Klaude and Adrienne exchanged looks and even Josef rolled his eyes. Kahn continued hurriedly, "So last but not least, Selene?"

"Waiting for _you_," Selene said without thinking, and Kahn grunted again, and muttered to Klaude,

"These vampiresses and their smart mouths, I dunno. I'd swear they're getting' worse." Then, louder, he said, "Right, you 'orrible lot … the pack we're after tonight, well, they're smarter than usual so we gotta be _organized_. Josef, 'Arris 'n' Selene, you're one team; me, Adrienne 'n' Klaude are the other. My team, we'll flush 'em out of their den, towards 'Arris's team. They'll start in on the buggers an' we'll come in an' 'elp from be'ind. That clear?"

The five Death-Dealers nodded. Selene took a deep breath, suppressing the feeling swirling around in her stomach. It was a wild kind of mix of excitement, nervousness, fear and anticipation.

"We're gonna take a train from 'Amburg to Kiel. They're 'oled up in a deserted farm outside Kiel. In, kill 'em, out. No messin' about. Let's get this show on the road."

The team took a carriage from Aurora Ater into Hamburg, where they boarded a specially hired train. All Kahn had to do to gain entry was give three rhythmic knocks on the door, and speak the word, "Viktor". The caped guard bowed low and opened the door into a luxury carriage that was a world away from the cramped compartments Selene had been in … before. Long seats with soft leather upholstery lined the walls of the carriage, as well as elegant tables, and thick black-out blinds on the windows.

The guard turned to Kahn, and said, "It's good to see you out here again, Kahn. We thought you'd lost your nerve."

Kahn snorted. "Yeah, an' I thought you'd lost your eye for the ladies. I got better things to do than 'ang around with you all day, Mikhail." Mikhail laughed loudly, and winked at Selene, who glared.

"Make yourselves comfortable, it won't be a quick journey."

It wasn't. In fact, the journey took them three hours. Luckily, because it was winter, the sun had set at five o'clock, and so the Death-Dealers arrived at Kiel by eight. By that time Selene was considerably better versed in the intricacies of chess than when they set out. Harris and his friend Klaude had got hold of a chess set from somewhere, and set about teaching her how to play. Adrienne and Kahn spent most of the journey time deep in conversation, while Josef checked his weapons once, then went to sleep.

Three hours later, the train came to a halt in Kiel. Kahn broke off from his conversation with Adrienne and stood up in the middle of the carriage, commanding his team's attention. Harris and Klaude stopped their game of chess, and across from them, Josef woke up quietly and gazed at the chief Death-Dealer with his customary enigmatic silence.

"Now we're 'ere, is everyone ready?" Kahn asked, casting an appraising glance over the five vampires. Selene checked her equipment and slid clips of silver bullets into her guns. Then she took a deep, balancing breath. This was her first fight, her chance to prove herself, her chance to avenge Honesty and the twins, her chance to begin her trail of bloody retribution across the Lycans. It was undoubtedly the most dangerous and terrifying thing she had ever undertaken. Tonight she would descend into hell; she would be tried by fire and tested to the most extreme lengths of what she was capable of.

_Tonight, _she thought, _the weak, hunted Selene dies and I am reborn as the huntress._

Harris met her eye and raised his chin, showing her that he, like her, would be hell-bent on avenging his family. She could count on him, and he could, she hoped, count on her.

"Are we all clear on the plan tonight?" Kahn said challengingly. One by one he met his Death-Dealers' gazes. Harris, whose affable Welsh charm disguised a determination stronger than steel and a deadly skill as a warrior. Klaude, who had single-handedly cut a bloody swathe through the Lycan masses in the Great Fire of London. Adrienne, with a face so fair and a heart so cold, the vampiress was lethal in combat and proved herself over and over. Josef, his tiny comrade in arms, beside whom he had fought since the beginnings of the war, and was a warrior second almost to none. And Selene, young, untested in real combat, but (as Pantera would say over a century later) far beyond driven. She was a war virgin but her star was in ascendance and Kahn had faith in her.

This was his handpicked team, a team to visit brutal chaos on the Lycans. This was a team chosen for one reason: sheer, unadulterated, cold-hearted killing efficiency.

Kahn cracked his knuckles, as they got ready for the imminent battle. _Tonight_, he thought with no little satisfaction, _is a night for great things._

_Dedicated to Eleanor and Jessica, my 'comrades in arms'._

_**Next Chapter: **Reincarnation _

_**ElvenCompanion – **Nikolai isn't meant to be Markus's son for the simple reason I haven't read 'Blood Enemy'. I take it in the book he is Markus's son. That's so cool it shows how psychic I am! No, Nikolai is a Russian vampire, like the equivalent of Kraven … except Russian. The idea is in the back-story to this, which I may end up writing, Ysabelle (Viktor's granddaughter) stays in Russia with the main coven there, which is meant to be Markus's. I haven't read the book so this may be inaccurate to the book's version, but hey ho, I will continue on my merry way. And Nikolai is her guardian/teacher/Markus's regent. So that clears that up for you I hope._

_**Ellethiel – **Thanks. Yeah, I like Amber, too, I think she's my favourite character to write because she's a genuinely good person in a situation where she is supposed to act cruel, i.e. being on the Council. I love writing her interactions with Viktor; she's not letting on how much she knows about the circumstances surrounding Selene being turned and Sonja being executed. Depending on how I feel this may become clear later on. As to the etiquette question … well, I always think Selene seems as if she's used to being immersed in that kind of society, and I picture her family as being some sort of low-level landed gentry thing. I'm not that good on this sort of stuff, but hopefully this chapter will clear it up a bit. Also I like to use etiquette, as it's a good way to have intrigue and plotting and conniving and all these things that I picture vampires doing. _

_**My other reviewers - **I'm not ignoring you it's just that ElvenCompanion and Ellethiel gave the longest reviews and what they said made me feel I should reply. Thanks to you all. lol._


	6. Reincarnation

_Here is the sixth chapter of the Huntress and the Haunted. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed: the end is within sight! There will probably be two more chapters after this one. Warning: blood and a little bit of swearing. Please, as always, read, review and enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**December 1872**

The six Death-Dealers descended from the privately owned train into a tiny, and empty, railway station. Mikhail, the guard winked at Selene as she passed him. She ignored him completely. On the platform, they divided into two groups: Kahn, Adrienne and Klaude in one, Harris, Josef and Selene in the other. "Safeties off," Kahn instructed. There was a pause punctuated by the clicking noises of everyone taking the safeties off their guns.

"'Arris, you'll be 'eading up your team," the Death-Dealer captain informed Selene's friend, who nodded, and brushed his coppery hair out of his eyes. "You sneak round the front and wait. We'll follow in twenty minutes. And make sure to keep downwind of 'em. "

Harris's friendly, if a little dopey, grin was gone and Selene knew he was steeling himself for combat. Josef was as inscrutable as ever and she wondered if he felt any of the queasy anxiety troubling her. This was her first battle, her first chance to avenge her family and she so badly wanted not to mess up.

_I will _not_ screw up. That is not even an option. I won't even think about it. _

"Come on, " Harris said in carefully measured tones, motioning Josef and Selene to follow him as he set off out of the station. It was a freezing night and snowing gently. The vampires' breath steamed in the air despite their naturally low body temperatures. Even though she knew she was invulnerable to the cold, Selene was glad of the leather armour encasing her body.

He led them down a winding path into an isolated area of country land, a run down farm visible, nestling among over grown hedges. Trees grew tall either side of the path, their bare branches creating a natural tunnel down which the vampires stalked. About half way to the farm, there was a break in the trees large enough to slip through. Harris stopped and nodded for the others to go through. Josef passed easily through the narrow gap, his tiny body not even rustling the branches. Selene was not so graceful, but still clambered through with no problems. Harris, however, pushed his way between the trees with some difficulty and muffled cursing.

"Shh," Josef hissed sharply. It was the first sound that was near to speech that she'd heard him make. All three froze. A haunting cry with the timbre of a wolf's howl rent the air. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she felt herself tense up, her fangs extended instinctively, automatically responding to the hunting call of her people's natural enemy.

"Shit." As Harris muttered it, the curse sounded not obscene but heartfelt. "Come on," he snapped to his partners, picking himself up. "We need to get there as soon as is physically possible."

"What about Kahn's team?" Selene protested. To her amazement her panic was fading away, or she was rising above it, and she was becoming deathly, lethally calm.

The Welsh Death-Dealer paused uncertainly. Then he shook his head and said decisively, "They'll have heard it, too. Kahn will be headed here at full tilt. Right now we just have to engage the Lycans and keep them busy. Now, _come on!_"

Selene followed him, running as fast as she could toward the farm where she knew a pack of vicious half-animal killers lay waiting to unleash themselves on more innocent humans.

_Innocents like Honesty, Alisa, Evadne, Father and Mother. Innocents with none but us to protect them._

With the thought of her family, Selene felt something inside her tighten like a vice on her heart. She plunged ahead even faster, stopping for breath only when Harris slammed to a halt and stuck his arms out to stop Josef and herself. They faced a stone barn, inside which bestial snarls, hisses and howls were clearly audible.

"_Firearmth_," Harris whispered, lisping deliberately to mask the loud 'sss' sound. "_Bladeth when they run out." _Slowly, Selene drew her handguns with finger and thumb, making the minimum of noise. "_Fan out." _Treading with painstaking care to minimize the sound made, the three Death-Dealers spread out to form a loose inverted V, Harris on point, Josef on the left and Selene on the right. She glanced sideways for a second and caught Josef's eye. For a long instant that impenetrable obsidian gaze met hers expressionlessly, then he looked away._ "On three."_

"_One."_

Selene took a deep breath.

"_Two."_

She was about to be reincarnated.

The longest pause of her life.

"_Three!"_

There was no time to think, no time to hesitate. Harris leapt forward, crashing through the old wooden doors. She hurled herself after him, Josef doing the same on the periphery of her vision, guns cocked and loaded in her hands.

They leapt over Harris, who was crouched on the floor and for one electrifying instant time seemed to stop. The barn was filled with at least a dozen fully transformed Lycans, and two or three still in their human forms. The massive beast-like creatures stared in total amazement – albeit murderous amazement – at the three vampires in their midst, tiny in comparison to the seven-foot tall killers. Everything seemed to hang in equilibrium as vampire stared at Lycan, and Lycan stared at vampire.

Then Selene's world erupted. She spun around to her right, taking aim and bracing for the recoil as the barrels of her guns exploded with burning, lethal silver-coated bullets. Every jolt down her arm and shoulder was rewarded with red holes in dark Lycan skin, the wounds steaming with the caustic silver, and snarls of pain and anger.

A clawed hand swung out of nowhere, and she ducked by instinct. The motion ruffled her hair as it passed only a centimeter above her head. As she hit the ground, she rolled, escaping the lethal claws stabbing and slashing at her. All was confusion, moving, firing, then into a gap and back up on your feet. Swing round, and a line of bullet holes bursting diagonally across a Lycan's back. Across from her, Harris was whirling like a dervish, keeping up momentum as he created a tornado of flying silver. It was effective but she could see only about half his shots were hitting anything. Josef was fairly flying, poetry in motion, a gun in one hand, elegant sabre in the other, drawing Lycan blood with every movement.

Selene ducked and spun, dodging attacks from all sides and firing on sheer instinct, no time to aim or prepare, just pulling on the trigger for all she was worth, until her fingers seized up and her arms ached with recoil. Then, the click of an empty chamber, and like she'd been taught, dive-roll forwards, holstering the guns simultaneously, and out with the shuriken. With the grace and balance of a gymnast, she was up and pirouetting on one foot like a ballerina. Her arms snapped out like whips and working with the motion, she released her throwing stars as her elbow straightened. Both embedded deeply into flesh and she bought enough time to reload her guns.

As she looked up, she realized they were losing. She was cut and bruised, neither Harris nor Josef looked much better, and they were outnumbered at least five to one.

_My first fight may be my last. _

With a powerful battle scream, she hurled herself back into the combat, determined that if she were to die she would damn well go down fighting. Then, like a trio of avenging angels arriving in the absolute nick of time, the end wall imploded and Kahn, Klaude and Adrienne leapt through, guns up and blazing.

"Yes!" Selene yelled exultantly. The odds were swinging in their favour. But as she blasted silver into another Lycan, who crashed to the floor writhing in agony –

"Selene! Josef!" Harris screamed it, the words harsh and scraping his raw throat. He flung a hand out, pointing desperately at the destroyed doors. "He's getting away! The leader – "

"Come on!" She ran as fast as she could with her legs feeling like they might collapse. A Lycan, bleeding on the shoulder, was escaping into the night. Josef followed her as they bolted after him. She raised her gun – another empty chamber! Realising he was being followed, the massive pack alpha wheeled round and exploded forwards at the two Death-Dealers.

There was a flash of savage eyes – a whiff of foul breath – claws – heat – arm swinging up – movement – blood – blackness. A sickening whirl of impressions and colours and confusion and then Selene knew only darkness.

* * *

Cold air sweeping across her cheek. Wet, crunching stuff – snow – under her fingers. She opened her eyes woozily. A dark sky dotted with bright stars greeted her. Selene frowned, confused. What had just happened? She looked to her side, and saw a pale face framed with black hair and eyes so dark they sucked in light, and a sensuous mouth the colour of dark blood. Josef. His delicate features wore a concerned frown and he leant in to her.

"Are you all right, Selene?" For a moment it was so surreal she couldn't process it. Josef? _Talking_? "Selene?" he pressed. His voice was soft, like star or moonlight given speech, and husky from, she suspected, lack of use.

"Wha – what happened?" It felt like there was a circlet of barbed wire or thorns being pulled ever tighter round her brow. Josef put a hand on her chest, stopping her from sitting up.

"You were knocked out," he told her and pointed behind him. Selene craned her neck to see the corpse of a huge Lycan with a long fighting blade lying on its chest, stained up to the handle with blood. It had obviously been embedded in the unfortunate creature. "He leapt on you," the tiny vampire continued, "and knocked you out cold, but you managed to draw your blade and stab him in the heart before he could rip your throat out. You killed him. You're going to be a heroine."

"It was … I didn't mean to do it," Selene stammered. She could barely believe she had slain such a powerful immortal on her own, and by accident as well.

Josef's brows pressed closer together and his black eyes looked slightly puzzled or confused. Then she realized he thought she meant that she felt _guilty _about killing her attacker.

"I mean, I wasn't aiming to kill or anything," she corrected hastily. "I didn't think about it, I just _did _it. I'm not guilty or anything." He nodded, light dawning in his face.

It was a measure, though she didn't notice it then, of how far Selene had come in two months. When Viktor had first changed her, she'd become hysterical at the thought of drinking an animal's blood. Now, she had killed a Lycan, a sentient being, and felt no remorse or guilt or conscience for her deed. The ruthless vampire Selene was superseding the human Selene. What she had just done would have stunned the girl she had been, not two moons ago. Now, she could feel pride for her deed swelling in her.

"Come," Josef said. He put a hand on the small of her back, helping her sit up. Then he stood, and offered her his hand. She took it, and he pulled her onto her feet. She swayed unsteadily a little, and he put a supporting arm around her. He was so small he only came up to her shoulder, but she was very grateful for him. Before heading back towards the deserted farm, he retrieved her bloodied fighting blade from where it lay on the Lycan's corpse.

Their walk back to the site of the battle earlier that night was a daze of tiredness for Selene, who had not yet fully recovered from the thump her skull had sustained. When they got there again, she was very relieved to see that all of the group were still alive, even Adrienne.

"Josef! Selene!" Kahn's relief was written all over his face. He looked tired, bruised and bedraggled but otherwise in good health. "What the 'ell 'ave you two been doin'? We've been worried spare about you."

"I got knocked out," Selene said laboriously. Kahn raised his eyebrows for more explanation, but she cringed at the thought of explaining all that had happened under critical eyes. To her relief, but also surprise, Josef said in his husky voice,

"The Lycan leapt at her. He would have killed her, but she stabbed him in the heart as he fell on her. She cracked the back of her head on a stone when she went down."

It was impossible to tell whether the amazement on all the other Death-Dealers' faces was due to Selene's feat, or Josef speaking, or perhaps both.

Kahn rubbed his chin and shook his head. "Well, congratulations, Selene. On your first night as well." He jerked a thumb at the wrecked barn behind them. "We got the rest of 'em, no trouble." With a nod to the exhausted Selene, he commented, "This'll be a night for you to tell Lord Viktor."

* * *

_For Hayleigh as ever, and Nassim - hell with them, we'll do it our way! - for inspiration._


	7. Check And Mate

_This is the final chapter of The Huntress & The Hunted. Sorry it's been such a long time coming, but I've had computer meltdowns and art coursework to cope with … So read, review, enjoy, I hope this wraps things up to your satisfaction!_

_Disclaimer: as always, I own nothing, I claim nothing, I know nothing._

_For Emily, Isabelle and Imogen. Those of you I love know who you are._

**

* * *

December 1872**

"Your move," Amber told Viktor without gloating, turning a captured chess piece – a rook – over and over in her fingers. The craftsmanship of the piece was exquisite – the castle tower was complete in every detail, including pennants on the turrets rippling as if caught in a breeze.

Viktor paused, hesitating with his hand in mid air above the chess set, which was at the middle stages of the game. The game of chess was an art, and Amber was an artist. A brilliant tactician and shrewd ruler he might have been in real life, but Viktor was not and had never been a great chess player. Skill at warfare strategy did not necessarily translate into the war game. It is impossible in chess to launch, for example, a simultaneous triple attack. Still, if chess was an art form, and Amber was an artist, this set was a work of art.

Carved in pure black obsidian and cloudy white moonstone, the set saw angelic forces, the white side, set against demonic. The white queen was an angel holding a sword point down, the black a sinister hooded figure with bat-like wings and a scythe. It was Viktor's, an heirloom from his family line.

Finally, he shifted a knight forward. "Your move," he said.

"Young Selene is becoming quite the warrior," the Irish vampiress said, as she considered the board. "You must be very proud."

"I am," Viktor agreed. To kill such a Lycan alone, and on her first excursion as well, was a big achievement for as young a vampiress as Selene.

_

* * *

Early the next morning, the Death –Dealers re-entered the Mansion, bedraggled and exhausted. Selene was pale and drawn, supported by the deceptively diminutive Josef, and her eyes were dark. Not just dark in colour, but dark and cold from within. She had the look of a warrior, a warrior who has seen death and dealt it for the first time._

_Viktor was more relieved than he could admit at seeing his daughter alive and … if not exactly _well, _then with nothing wrong that a good night's sleep could not cure. He was pleased, too, to see that icy steel in Selene's eyes. Revenge is a dish best served cold, and ice in a warrior achieved more than fire. She had tasted retribution and after that first, life-changing taste, one was never the same. Not, of course, that Selene had truly avenged her family's death, but some secrets should never be touched._

_He stood as the Death-Dealer party bowed to him, a mark of his respect to them. When they rose, he looked to Kahn. "I congratulate you on your successful hunt, Kahn. Time does not blunt your skills."_

_His captain looked genuinely pleased. "Thank you, Milord," he said._

"_Adrienne, Harris, Klaude and Josef – my commendations. Now, leave us. I would speak with my daughter."_

_Kahn and Harris exchanged troubled looks as the group left, Josef steadying Selene and ensuring she was able to balance on her own before leaving, and Adrienne smouldered with hurt pride at being dismissed with no personal acknowledgement. Viktor could not care less about the hurt egos and concerns of the Death-Dealers at this moment; instead he was focused entirely on his young daughter._

_She was deathly pale and looked exhausted, and she swayed slightly as she faced him across the hall. She said nothing as he approached her quickly._

"_Come, my child, sit down and rest," he said gently, and, cupping her elbow with his hand, lead her over to a chair at the back of his reception hall. She sank gratefully down onto the soft leather, and smiled at him faintly._

"_Thank you, my lord," Selene whispered. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, showing his support._

"_So. You have begun your vengeance," he said, and her dark eyes hardened. Her expression became somehow distant, as if his proud and beautiful spirit of air was rarifying, cooling, frosting over. She didn't look pale, delicate and innocent now; instead she was icy, remote and driven._

_Viktor approved. She was becoming his._

"_Yes," Selene said. Her voice was tight with a mingling of hate, grief and vindication. "I'm making them _pay_." She spat the last word out as if it were acid that might burn her mouth. Viktor felt a stirring of solidarity in his heart. He knew the caustic taste of hatred, too. "I just … I feel like I want to kill as many of them as I can. All of them. Because they _killed _my family … so I want to get to kill _them_."_

"_I know," he replied. "I know how it feels to lose family, too." She looked up at him and grasped his hand. Her white fingers were cold. "It's right that you want to have revenge on them. It's the way of things. Animals such as them don't deserve to live."_

_Her brown eyes were huge as she gazed at him. There was a sparkling of warmth in them when she turned to him, of trust and love. She believed in him. _

_She would become his, as Sonja never had been. Selene would never betray her dark father, the one who gave her strength, and saved her life, and helped her avenge her family. She was so full of hate for the Lycans that she would never turn back. His beautiful daughter._

* * *

Amber seemed to come to a conclusion, and shifted her queen forward three spaces. As she looked up from the board, her green eyes flicked over Viktor's face, searching, missing nothing. Carefully, she said, "Selene reminds me very much of Sonja."

"Strange you say that," Viktor murmured. "Her colouring is much more like Ymogen's."

"That's not the _only _thing that makes someone like another," Amber said, still not looking away from him. "Ymogen was a manipulator, or at least in controlenough that she could have been one. Sonja was more … innocent. Manipulable. She never struck me as being in control."

Viktor lifted his gaze to look her dead in the eye. "If you have something to say, say it."

"Nothing." She looked away. "I was just …"

"Yes?"

"Having doubts about the … _wisdom _of training Selene as a Death-Dealer." Viktor said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "This fixation she has on revenge … I don't think she's exactly – _stable_." She glanced back up, and his expression had softened slightly. "Revenge is not a good motivation, Viktor."

"Ah." He turned back to the chessboard. "We have spoken of this before."

"Aye. And you still cannot see my side?" This last was somewhat more challenging, almost defiant.

"No." Viktor gently slid one of his bishops diagonally to the right four squares. "I have faith in my daughter. Apparently, unlike you."

Amber shifted her queen but now her movements were more careless, unconsidered as she talked intensely. "I never said that, Viktor. I have faith in Selene, just not such blind faith that I cannot see her faults. She's not stable, I keep telling you. Didn't you see her when she came back from that mission?" At his raised eyebrow, she went on heatedly, "She was so _cold_. It's such a waste, can't you see that?

"She's intelligent, gentle … she's so very pleasant once she trusts you. She has such humanity, for lack of a better word, and this Death-Dealing, this fighting, this training her up to be a cold-blooded assassin – Viktor, you're killing off everything in her that's good! And because she's so fixated on revenge, she'll stop at nothing. Do you not see how dangerous that is? For her comrades, for herself once she gets herself into a situation she can't handle? And frankly I think she's something of a loose cannon. Letting her obsess over avenging her family won't help her. It's just hurting her. She makes Adrienne look like the _picture_ of emotional stability." Amber paused, panting slightly from her outburst, and staring incredulously at Viktor's supremely unconcerned visage.

"Is that so?" he said mildly, and moved a chess piece. Then his head lifted and he looked at someone standing in the room's doorway. "What do you think, Selene?"

_Selene? _Amber's breath caught suddenly. How much of her little speech had her young friend overheard? Surely she would understand that Amber was on her side? The cool look in Viktor's glittering grey eyes gave her the terrible feeling that she had miscalculated fatally. "Selene, I – " She turned to face the pale, rigid, young vampiress and tried desperately to salvage the situation.

Too late. Cold fury radiated from her friend's glowing blue eyes as she snarled, "I don't want to hear it, Amber. I thought I could _trust_ you. I thought I could _count_ on you. I thought you were my _friend_ and that you were _honest_­. Obviously I was wrong."

"Selene, you don't understand – "

"Shut up, Amber!" Selene raged. "I'm not stupid, and I'm not weak or insane like you obviously seem to think I am. I can handle myself, I know what I'm doing, and now I know better than to believe anyone who tells me that they're my friend!"

Aghast, Amber turned to Viktor, appealing to him to defend her, to make Selene see that this was all a misunderstanding …

Nothing. He gazed at her levelly, the master manipulator, and nodded down at the chessboard. Numbly, she cast her eyes downwards. Viktor's black pieces held her white king in the final position of defeat.

Softly, darkly, he whispered, "Checkmate."


End file.
